


Tilbake til Skolen (Back to School)

by Faithambr



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristoff - Fandom, Kristoff and Anna fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithambr/pseuds/Faithambr
Summary: Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a multi-chapter story about the budding relationship between Anna and Kristoff. This is based off of a two part episode from The Little House on the Prairie. So sit back and enjoy!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a multi-chapter story about the budding relationship between Anna and Kristoff. This is based off of a two part episode from The Little House on the Prairie. So sit back and enjoy!

It was a cool and brisk morning in the small railroad town of Arrendelle, Wisconsin. Arrendelle was a quaint railroad town filled with all walks of life. From the local town merchants chit-chatting at the mercantile to the young woodsmen trying to sell their leftover furs. On the outskirts of town, stood a row of little houses for families who are working with the local railroad company. The majority of the homes were with plain colors and dainty windows. The only areas that were decorated were the gardens and the little curtains hanging by the windowsill. Some curtains were decorated with floral patterns and bright colors, while others had patches with some basic stitching along the edges. In one particular windowsill, there was a bright young woman slowly waking up from her peaceful slumber. _Today’s the day._ the young woman had thought as she jumped on out of her bed. _Today’s the day!_

Her heart was cheering at the thought of starting the new school year as the teacher’s assistant. She knew that she was one of the older student at the school; therefore, she was chosen to be the new teacher’s assistant. _Maybe she’ll be pretty, just like Mrs. Garvey._ she thought while she was choosing her outfit for the day. _I should probably wear something nice then._ She smiled at the thought of looking her best while she was going through her garments. “Aha! Perfect!” she whispered as she got on her dress. “This will do!”

She smirked as she felt every piece of green fabric at her touch. The embroidery on the hem of her skirt was very detailed while the shirt was just the comfort that she needed for the day. _Now I just need to comb this tangled up mess here._ she though was she was looking at herself in the small mirror.

Normally she would braid her strawberry blonde locks into two plaits, but today was a special day. A day where she could prove to others that she wasn’t a little girl anymore. For she became a woman in her own eyes. _Maybe people will see me as a young woman now._ she thought as she made her way on out of her bedroom. _Maybe Elsa will see me as a woman, not her kid sister._

“Good morning Anna.” a voice had interrupted her thoughts as Anna made her way into the [kitchen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faithambr#) dining area.

“Oh good morning, Elsa.” Anna lets out with a nervous laugh. 

“Anna,” her sister began as Anna sat down at the small table, “what are you wearing?”

“Ah,” Anna mutters with her thumbs twirling, “they’re my regular school clothes.”

“Oh really?” her older sister raises an eyebrow at her.

Anna bit her lip as she placed a small strand behind her ear. “Yep.”

“Okay then.” Elsa lets out with a sigh. “I guess that you are planning to wear your hair up that way then.”

“Yep.” Anna nods with a nervous smile.

“Why are you nervous?” Elsa asks as she quickly pulls her platinum blonde hair up into a tightly braided bun. 

“Oh um,” Anna began while she was eating the oatmeal right in front of her, “it’s because we have a new teacher this school year. So Mrs. Garvey had asked me to help out the new teacher.”

“Interesting.” her older sister smiles as she pours herself a cup of coffee. “I’m assuming that’s why you’re all dressed up.”

“You can say that.” Anna nods in agreement, just as she was finishing up with her bowl of oatmeal.

“Of course.” Elsa began with a smile on her face.

“Say are you heading into town today?” Anna had asked as she got up from the table to put her bowl in the sink.

“As a matter-of-fact,” Elsa answers, making Anna feel a bit unsure, “I heard that there are some job openings in town.”

Anna simply rolls her eyes. “Elsa, why do you have to go and get a job?”

“You know why, Anna.” her older sister answers with a stern look.

“I know, I know.” Anna repeats while she was quickly washing the dishes. “The money is gone.”

“And since the money’s gone,” Elsa continues with a concerned look on her face, “somebody has to get a job in order to pay for the bills.”

“Oh right.” Anna sighs in defeat.

“Plus the fur trade has hit an all-time low so.” Elsa adds as she quickly grabs her maroon shawl on her chair and placed it over her slim shoulders.

“Right.” Anna nods in agreement while she was grabbing her school books nearby.

Her heart was pounding at the thought of the new school year, as she and her sister were making their way on out of their home. Sure Anna knew that Elsa was too focused on the family finances, yet Anna was told to do well in school and to leave the worrying to Elsa. _But that doesn’t seem fair to Elsa._ Anna had thought as they were leaving the railroad houses and heading straight into town. She knew that Elsa was her big sister and that they were meant to stay together, unless if fate had other plans. _Maybe one of us will find someone and fall in love._ she thought while she was strolling along, her heels digging into the earthly soil. _Highly unlikely though._

“Anna,” a voice had interrupted her thoughts, causing Anna to look at her older sister, “would you look at that.”

“At what Elsa?” Anna gave her sister a confused look.

Elsa [points](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faithambr#) at the building right in front of them. “That!”

“So somebody had finally bought this old building and decided to spruce it up, huh?” Anna says as a matter of factually.

“Yeah well,” Elsa continues while Anna was looking around the railroad town, “I’m sure that whoever bought it, will make the place very comfortable and cozy for everyone in our town.”

“I hope so.” Anna sighs in defeat, just as they heard some ruckus coming from the inside the old building. 

“Well who knows.” Elsa lets out with a shrug, just as a disheveled woman had appeared from the canvas over the old building.

“Well hello girls!” the woman calls out while she was fixing up her purple mess of a dress.

“Hello Mrs. Westerguard.” Anna answers for her sister. “How are you doing today?”

“Why ah,” Mrs. Westerguard bit her lip as she made her way down to the two sisters, “everything’s fine. Helena will be graduating today.”

“Oh yes.” Anna puts on a smile, trying to hide her true feelings about Helena.

“Oh sh’es so grown up now.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a dramatic gasp. “Pretty soon, she’ll be off and married to a charming young man.”

“Well that does sound nice.” Elsa smiles faintly, hoping that the school bell would ring for her sister.

“Say,” Mrs. Westerguard continues as she looked at Anna, “have you accepted my son’s offer?”

“Oh no,” Anna answers with a confused glance from her sister, “Hans didn’t even say a word to me about it.”

“Well I....”

“Mrs. Westerguard,” Anna had interrupted the older woman, “as much as I would love to sit and chat, but I’m afraid that I have school to go to and I’m sure that my sister has some errands to run.”

“Good day Mrs. Westerguard.” Elsa adds, making the older woman look cross at the two sisters.

“Well then...”

“Good day!” Anna smiles with a wave as she left without her sister and went straight to school.

“Anna,” Elsa shouts in hopes of her sister hearing from afar, “please come straight home after school! We have chores to do!”

“Don’t worry,” Anna shouts back just as she arrived at the school playground, “I will!”

“Anna!” a familiar voice had called out, causing Anna to turn around and face the children in the school yard. “Welcome back!”

“Louisa!” Anna exclaims as she made her way to her dear friend. “How are you?”

“I’m doing alright.” her friend answers while she was fiddling with her blonde hair. “Wow, you look different.”

“Why thank you, Louisa.” Anna had smiled to her friend.

“Do you think that the new teacher will be strict?” her friend had asked while they were making their way to the other children in the school yard.

“Well who knows,” Anna lets out with a shrug as she held her books close to her heart, “but I bet she’ll do well as our teacher.”

“Are you sure?” Louis quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I’m sure.” Anna winks at her friend while they were watching the other children play in the school yard. “Besides Mrs. Garvey needed a break from us.”

“What do you mean Anna?” her friend asks.

“What I mean is...” Anna began just as they heard a wagon pull on up to their little schoolhouse. 

“Now I wonder who could that be.” Louisa wonders aloud as they watched the wagon pull on up.

“Oh I don’t know.” Anna lets out with a sigh while she was watching the driver the old lady on down from the wagon. “But I sure would like to know.”

“Well why don’t we go on and introduce ourselves? I’m sure they won’t mind.” Louisa smiles to her dear friend.

“You go on ahead,” Anna stutters a bit, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine.” Anna smiles with her heart beating towards the driver. “Just fine.”

“Alright.”

Her heart was beating faster by the second, while she was watching her friend interact with the new teacher and driver. The driver seemed so rough and rugged, yet his honey brown eyes were calm and focused. His body movements seemed rather stern, yet her heart was telling her something else. She noticed that he seemed rather focused at the task at hand, unlike her. His blond hair was a bit disheveled, yet it was well kept and clean. His rough look demeanor could scare off some animal, yet her heart was telling her otherwise.

 _He seems so._ Anna had thought as she watched the young driver pull away wit his wagon. _Different._

The school bell was ringing, causing Anna to snap back into reality. _Great I have class today!_ she thought as she quickly made her way into the little schoolhouse.

“Almost late again, weren’t you?” Louisa had asked, just as Anna sat down right next to her friend up front.

“I had to go to the outhouse.” Anna answers while the new teacher was writing on the front blackboard.

“The outhouse?” her friend raises an eyebrow.

“Good morning class.” the new teacher began, just before Anna had answered her friend.

“Good morning.”

“My name is Mrs. Bulda Bjorgman,” the teacher continues to address the class, “but you will be calling me Mrs. Bjorgman.”

 _She seems so nice._ Anna thought while she was watching the teacher continue on talking to the class. Mrs. Bjorgman was a tad bit older, no thanks to the laugh lines around her dark brown eyes. Her glasses were plain as day, but her smile was genuine. _She must have good taste._ Anna had thought as she watched the new teacher move about the classroom. Mrs. Bjorgman did have her chesnutt brown hair and her dress was built with some red embroidery fabric.

“Now I’m looking for Anna Dale.” Mrs. Bjorgman had asked as she stood in front of Anna. 

“I’m here.” Anna answers, making the new teacher smile.

“Oh good,” the new teacher smiles, “Mrs. Garvey had told me...”

“Yoohoo!” a familiar voice had interrupted the new teacher. “Hello!”

“Why hello Mrs....” Mrs. Bjorgman had answered while Mrs. Westerguard and her daughter, Helena, were making their way to the front of the schoolroom.

“Westerguard.” Mrs. Westerguard finishes for the teacher as she and Helena were right in front of the schoolroom close to the teacher. “This is my daughter Helena.”

“Why it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you.” Mrs. Bjorgman lets out with a nod, making Helena smile mischievously.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Helena nods just before she had turned to face her peers.

“Now my daughter has a commencement speech prepared for the class.” Mrs. Westerguard had stated with her prickly hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Would you mind if she shares it with her peers?”

“Oh I don’t mind at all.” Mrs. Bjorgman answers. “Now class, please pay attention.”

 _Oh boy!_ Anna had thought as she watched the redhead begin the commencement speech. 

“Fellow friends, students,” Helena began as she smirked down at Anna, “and others, today is the day I embrace my new horizons.”

 _Seriously._ Anna thought with a roll of the eyes. 

“My new horizons will bring me some challenges in life,” Helena continues with each of her curls brushing up against her shoulders, “and I must be ready for them.”

Anna simply relaxed her shoulders as she continued on watching her fellow student recite her commencement speech.

“I do plan on doing what I want with my life,” Helena continues with a sly grin on her face, “but I will always remember my time here in this tiny schoolhouse.”

 _Of course she would._ Anna thought, reliving the memories of her and Helena being in that schoolhouse.

“Thank you.” Helena finishes followed by an applause from her mother.

“Oh bravo! Bravo!” Mrs. Westerguard continues her applause along with encouraging the other students to follow through. Wonderful my darling!”

“Well that was a fine speech, Helena.” Mrs. Bjorgman smiles at Helena and Mrs. Westerguard. “Thank you. Now I...”

“Oh Mrs. Bjorgman,” Mrs. Westerguard interrupts the new teacher, “me and my husband have a special surprise for our Helena. Well....uh.... I was wondering if Helena would like to share the surprise with her friends.”

“Oh well I....” Mrs. Bjorgman tries to add in.

“It’ll be only for just a few minutes.” Mrs. Westerguard interrupts again.

“I’m curious to see what it is.” Louisa whispers to Anna, making Anna smirk a little.

“Me too.” Anna whispers back.

“Well alright then,” Mrs. Bjorgman lets out with a sigh, making Mrs. Westerguard smile, “come along children. Let us see this surprise.”

“Yes, yes.” Mrs. Westerguard adds with such a rush as the children were filing on out of the schoolroom, “come children, I’m sure Helena would want to see this with her classmates as soon as possible.”

“More like she wants to show it to everyone, just not Helena.” Anna whispers to her friend Louisa while they were following Mrs. Westerguard to their destination.

“Sounds about right.” her friend nods in agreement, earning both her and Anna a glare from Helena.

“Now,” Mrs. Westerguard began, just as they all had arrived at their destination, “I’m sure that all of you are curious to see what’s behind the canvas here.”

“More like a curtain.” Louisa whispers to Anna just as Mr. Westerguard and the older son, Hans, had appeared from behind the canvas.

“Now I’m sure that my dear lovely daughter would be happy to know that...” Mrs. Westerguard continues with some tears in her eyes.

“Edith will you please...” Mr. Westerguard interrupts Mrs. Westerguard.

“Benjamin, don’t interrupt me!” Mrs. Westerguard gave her husband a cross look. “Now as I was saying, I’m sure that my dear lovely daughter would be happy to know that...”

“Mother,” Hans had interfered with his usual smile and charm, “I’m sure that Helena would love to see her surprise, now.”

“Oh alright.” Mrs. Westerguard sighs as she wipes away her tears. “Helena, this is for you.”

 _Oh boy._ Anna had thought while Mrs. Westerguard was pulling at the rope, causing the canvas to fall ever so dramatically. _Here we go again._

“Helena,” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a dramatic smile, causing Anna to giggle just a little, “your very own restaurant!”

“Why thank you, Mother.” Helena smiles, just as she made her way to her mother.

“You’re welcome my Helena.” Mrs. Westerguard grins while she was guiding her daughter to the entrance of restaurant.

“Well congratulations Helena,” Mrs. Bjorgman began, “and thank you for sharing your surprise with us.”

“You’re welcome.” Helena had nodded, just before she was being escorted on into the new restaurant.

“A restaurant? For Helena?” Louisa gave Anna a confused look as they were heading on back to school. “Why on Earth would her family give her a gift like that?”

“Well I know why,” Anna began, “it’s because her mother wants her to get a husband.”

“How do you know that?”

“Easy,” Anna continues just as they were approaching the schoolhouse, “when Hans was gifted the mercantile, he asked me to be his sweetheart.”

“Well what did you say?” Louisa had asked.

“Well I for one,” Anna continues as she dramatically flips her bangs, “wouldn’t be attending school, if I said yes.”

“Oh.”

“Heck,” Anna adds, “I’d probably be married by now.”

“Right,” Louisa rolls her eyes playfully as they entered into the school room, “you a married woman?”

“Well you may never know.” Anna adds, making her friend smile.

“Now children,” Mrs. Bjorgman claps, getting Anna and her friend to pay attention in class, “I’m sure that you have enjoy seeing Helena’s surprise, but we need to get to our schoolwork.”

The class groaned at the teacher’s response.

“Now Anna Dale, would you mind helping me for today?” Mrs. Bjorgman had stated as she faced Anna.

“Yes I can help.” Anna lets out with a smile.

“Well alright then,” Mrs. Bjorgman grins. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Anna nods while Mrs. Bjorgman was writing some math problems on the blackboard.

“Now children,” Mrs. Bjorgman began as she pointed at some of the problems, “I would like for you to do these problems on your paper tablets.”

The class had groaned at her words.

 _Well I guess we better get to work then._ Anna had thought as she began to write the school work problems.

_____________________________________

It was mid afternoon by the time school was let out. Anna was sure excited to be out of school, no thanks to the amount of schoolwork Mrs. Bjorgman had given her. Maybe she’ll be a good teacher here after all. she thought as she made her way on out of the schoolhouse. She could tell that majority of her classmates weren’t too keen on the extra work, but that didn’t really matter to her. All she cared about would be getting to be with her friends, just before she would get to her schoolwork.

“Anna!” her friend calls out, causing Anna to stop in her tracks outside the schoolyard. “Did you know how much homework she gave us today?”

“Yes Louisa.” Anna answers.

“Well it seems a lot.” Louisa shrugs as they were making their way home.

“Well I think that she’ll be a great...” Anna continues, just as the familiar driver was heading on past them.

 _Ohh he’s back._ she thought, making her cheeks blush with a bright hue of pink.

“Anna,” her friend gave her a confused look, “are you alright? You look flushed.”

“Oh um,” Anna murmurs with her heart beating a little bit faster, “I.... oh I forgot something.”

“What?” Louisa lets out in confusion.

“I’ll be back!” Anna shouts as she was racing on back to the schoolhouse. “I forgot something!”

“Anna!” was all that she could hear from her friend afar.

 _What did I forget at school again?_ she thought as she stopped at the edge of the school yard. She knew that the young man must be related to Mrs. Bjorgman, no thanks to how he was treating her right at the schoolhouse. _Maybe she’s his aunt or something like that._ she thought while she was making her way to the schoolhouse

“Why hello Anna.” Mrs. Bjorgman smiles just before she had gotten on the buggy.

“Hi Mrs. Bjorgman.” Anna lets out with a smile.

“Did you forget something?” Mrs. Bjorgman had asked her.

“Well I thought I did,” Anna began while she was rolling her on heels, “but then I remember I have my tablet in my hands.”

“Oh really?” Mrs. Bjorgman quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Yep.” Anna nods quickly.

“Well just make sure that you do all of your homework now, alright?” Mrs. Bjorgman had instructed Anna, while the young driver was remaining focused on the road.

“Yes ma’am.” Anna replies.

“Oh where are my manners.” Mrs. Bjorgman lets out with a smile. “Anna, this is my son, Kristoff.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Kristoff.” Anna smiles warmly at the young man.

“Same to you, Anna.” the young man had nodded.

“Anna Dale.” Anna lets out with such haste and urgency.

“Well then Ms. Dale,” Kristoff gave her a confused look, “it was pleasure to meet you.”

“Goodbye now Anna.” Mrs. Bjorgman waves just as Kristoff flicked at the reins for the horse to pull the buggy. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodbye Mrs. Bjorgman.” Anna waves back with her heart sinking by the second.

 _Anna Dale._ she thought with a disgusted look on her face. She couldn’t believe that she was embarrassing herself in front of Kristoff. _Maybe I just need to watch what I say and do in front of him._ she thought as she began to head back home.

Her mind was telling her that she must continue on with her studies, yer her heart was telling her that there was something particular about Kristoff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note: I’m so happy to post another chapter of this wonderful story! So sit back and enjoy!)

_Two days later_

It was mid-morning, when Elsa was looking for a job in town. Sure she does know how to work, but who would hire a young woman with a kid sister in tow. She has been looking around for a while, since the money had been gone. She sighed at the thought of the money being gone, as she stood near the old saloon in town. She figured that being a saloon girl wouldn’t be so bad, but her heart was telling her no to. Being a saloon girl would be a cardinal sin to her family and it would be frowned upon in the church. _Well what am I suppose to do then?_ she thought while she was adjusting a small wrinkle on her daisy blue dress. 

She continued on going around town, til she saw the “Need Cook” sign hammered on the pillar of Helena’s restaurant. _Now this could be interesting._ she thought as she made her way inside the restaurant.

Her mind was reliving some of the memories of her working the railroad dining commons last year. She knew that her cooking skills were great, no thanks to the family friend Ms. Gerda teaching her at such a young age. She gagged at the smell coming from the kitchen, as she stood at the entrance of the restaurant. She couldn’t believe what she saw coming from the kitchen. Her mind was going crazy over the possibility of getting a job here, while she removing her blue bonnet from her braided bun. _Maybe things will work out._ she thought just as Helena had appeared from the kitchen with plates of food in her hands. 

“Here you go, Mrs. Smith.” Helena offers the plate to the customer at the table nearby.

“Thank you.”

“Ma’am,” another customer had called out, “where’s my order?”

“It’s coming.” Helena answers with an uncertain look on her face.

 _Oh this going to be interesting._ Elsa had thought as she watched Helena head straight back into the kitchen. 

“Mother,” Helena began, “Mr. Potts is still waiting on his eggs and bacon.”

“Well alright,” Elsa had heard from Mrs. Westerguard, “I’ll be with them in a minute.”

“Alright Mother.”

“Helena,” Mrs. Westerguard continues, making Elsa roll her eyes a bit, “would you please help me with the cooking here?”

“Mother,” Helena began with her face red in frustration, “I don’t cook!”

“Helena!” Mrs. Westerguard had snapped, while Elsa was watching from afar. “Come and help me!”

“I don’t cook!” Helena snaps back as she stormed on off past Elsa. “I don’t cook!”

 _Well here I go._ Elsa had thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

Her mind was reeling at the thought of the kitchen, while she was watching a rather disheveled Mrs. Westerguard over the stove. The kitchen was in a complete disarray. From the pots and pans being filled with such grime and goop on the stove to the flour covering the small table in front of her. The dough in the bowl was covered with a small rag while the rolling pin was sitting at the edge of the table, completely untouched. _Well she better get this taken care of before it’s too late._ Elsa had thought just as Mrs. Westerguard was finishing up with the stove burnt pancakes.

“Oh Elsa,” Mrs. Westerguard gave Elsa an alarming look, “what a surprise!”

“Why yes Mrs. Westerguard.” Elsa nods, giving Mrs. Westerguad a quick look down. Mrs. Westerguard was looking more overwhelmed than ever. Her dark red dress and apron were covered in both black soot and flour, while her red hair was coming loose from her bun. Her face was completely a mess, no thanks to the flour appearing on her cheeks and nose.

“Oh well,” Mrs. Westerguard continues as she placed her hand on the black stove, “I....Ouch!”

“Mrs. Westerguard!” Elsa lets out with a concerned look while she was making her way to the older woman with such constant motion.

“There, there.” Elsa began as she was guiding Mrs. Westerquard to the stool by the pantry. “Now let me get you a cool rag and some salt to help with the burn.”

“Oh why thank you Elsa.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a small cry.” The salt is in the pantry. Left hand side.”

“Alright.” Elsa whispers with a cooling rag and salt in hand. “Now here, take this.”

“Oh thank you, Elsa.” Mrs. Westerguard repeats again while Elsa was preparing a pot of tea. “Oh dear, you don’t have to do that.”

“I must.” Elsa answers while she was pouring the water into the bronze kettle. “My ma says that a cup of tea would cure everything.”

“Well you mother must’ve been good at taking care of you and your sister, then.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a dramatic sigh, her overwhelmed tears continuously flowing on her cheeks.

“She was.” Elsa nods in agreement as she placed some of the herbs and spices into the kettle.

“Sorry that I wasn’t able to get to know her, when she was around.” Mrs. Westerguard continues while Elsa was pouring the tea into two cups.

“It’s alright.” Elsa adds as she hand Mrs. Westerguard a cup of tea.

“Thank you dear.” Mrs. Westerguard smiles while Elsa was standing at the table looming over the dough in the bowl.

“You’re welcome.” Elsa smirks as she began to pull the dough out from the bowl.

“Say,” Mrs. Westerguard began as she took a sip from her tea, “haven’t you heard that we are looking for a cook to hire.”

“Oh.” Elsa mouths.

“Yes.” Mrs. Westerguard sighs.

“How much?” Elsa states proudly, as she rolled the dough on the flour.

“Oh eggs and bacon are....” Mrs. Westerguard began, not knowing what Elsa was implying.

“No..” Elsa had interrupted as she continued on with the dough.

“Oh...” Mrs. Westerguard cocks an eyebrow at her.

“I would like the job Mrs. Westerguard.” Elsa state proudly, making Mrs. Westerguard smile with her eyes wide as saucers.

“Oh really?” Mrs. Westerguard exclaims. “Well when can you start?”

“I can start tomorrow.” Elsa answers, making Mrs. Westerguard smile even more.

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Mrs. Westerguard smiles through her tears. “We can pay you $1.50 a day.”

Elsa continued on working with the dough. “The lowest I’ll go is $2.00 a day.”

“Well we can work that out.” Mrs. Westerguard adds, making Elsa smile a bit.

Elsa was smiling even more. “Good.”

“Can I have you work Sunday through Thursday?” Mrs. Westerguard had asked with a hand over her heart.

“Monday through Friday is what I can do, Mrs. Westerguard.” Elsa answers with a wipe from her brow.

“Well it’s a deal then.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a dramatic flare, followed by her hand reaching out towards Elsa.

“Yes it is.” Elsa smiles warmly at Mr. Westerguard as they both shook hands across the table. 

“See you tomorrow then?” Mrs. Westerguard had asked just before Elsa had left the kitchen.

“Yes, 8:00 am sharp.” Elsa answers, making Mrs. Westerguard smile.

“Of course 8:00 am sharp.” Mrs. Westerguard had nodded in agreement just as Elsa was heading on out the door. 

_I’ve got a job._ Elsa had thought, making her hear soar to the skies. _I’ve got a job._

_________________________________

_That night_

“So you got a job?” Anna had asked while she was sitting down at the small dining table.

“Yes.” Elsa answers as she was making them something for supper.

“Where?”

“At Helena’s restaurant.” Elsa had answered.

“What!?!?” Anna exclaims, causing her face to turn red.

“Now Anna,” Elsa began with a stern look on her face, “I know that this may be hard for you to understand.

“Hard for me to understand?” Anna counters back at her older sister. “Look I get it. We don’t have any money, but....”

“But nothing.” Elsa had finished for her sister.

“Elsa,” Anna began as she shook her head in disgust, “I don’t think it’s right for you to be working there.”

“Well I don’t think it’ll be that bad, Anna.” Elsa had shrugged her off while she was setting the food down at the table. “Besides, I’ll be working for Helena, not Mrs. Westerguard.”

“Still,” Anna counters back, “you’ll be serving our friends in town. People will talk.”

“And like our pa would say,” Elsa continues as she sat down at the table, “ ‘Let them talk’.”

“You’re right.” Anna rolls her eyes playfully.

“Plus it’ll be just like the railroad dining commons.” Elsa adds, making Anna smile.

“Well alright then.” Anna sighs in defeat.

Elsa offers her kid sister the bowl of soup. “Now c’mon let’s eat. I don’t want this to get cold.”

“Alright.” Anna smirks as she poured herself some soup into her own bowl. “So how does it feel like to work for Helena?”

“Well,” Elsa answers while she was getting her own portion of soup into her bowl, “I don’t know. Mrs. Westerguard wouldn’t make it easy on me so.”

“Right.” Anna nods in agreement as she continued on with eating her soup.

“Anna,” Elsa begain with her hand reaching out to her sister’s, “look, I don’t want to do this job, but I have to.”

“I know.” Anna answers as she took her sister’s hand into her own.

“So how was school today?” Elsa had asked while they were finishing up with the soup.

“It was alright.” Anna answered with a sigh. “Just a lot of schoolwork from Mrs. Bjorgman.”

“I see.” Elsa smiles at her younger sister. “Well that’s good then.”

“Yeah.” Anna had nodded at her sister’s response.

“I heard that Mrs. Bjorgman has a son here in town.” Elsa had casually mentioned, making Anna blush pink on her cheeks. “Have you met him yet?”

“Yes.” Anna blushed at her sister’s words.

“Anna,” her older sister gave her a concerned look, “are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Anna answers quickly, just as she got up from the table. “I’m getting tired. Mind if I turn in a little bit early tonight?”

“Well sure I guess.” Elsa had stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Anna hollers as she made her way back to her own room.

“You’re welcome.” Elsa had hollered back.

 _Well that was close._ Anna had thought with her heart beating at the thought of Kristoff. Her mind was going over every detail of him, as she sat at the edge of her bed. From his honey brown eyes being so focused and calm, while his arms could be strong to carry her over some sort of stream or even a river. _Maybe he’ll be nice to me tomorrow._ she thought was she was getting herself ready for bed. 

Her heart was pounding at the continuous thought of Kristoff, while she was unbraiding her hair for the night. She knew that it was a sin to think about a man with such strong physique. _Maybe he’ll be a logger or a railroad engineer, just like every other man here in town._ she thought while she putting on her light green nightgown. Her mind was going crazy in hopes of seeing him again, after she had placed her night cap over her red hair. _Maybe he’ll notice me some day._ she thought while she was settling herself into bed. Her heart was slowly beating at the thought of her being in love with someone, as she curled herself up in her bed. She imagined Kristoff holding her with great comfort, yet her mind was telling her it was of great sin for her to even think like that. Yet her heart was telling her that there was something more about Kristoff.

________________________________

_The Next Morning_

_Ugh._ Anna had thought as she slowly got herself out of bed. _I don’t like mornings._

Her mind was awakening to the idea of a new day, while her heart was reliving the memories from her dream. A dream where she felt loved and cherished by someone besides her older sister Elsa. A person who would make her feel safe in their strong arms. A person that would treat them as their equal, not as their property or pet. _Hans would’ve treated me like his pet._ she thought while she was finding her Sunday dress to wear. _But I don’t want to be somebody’s pet. I want to be my own person._ She smiled at the thought of wearing her Sunday dress to school. She knew that it would receive an eyebrow from her older sister and a few of her classmates. _But I just want to look my best._ she thought while she was examining the dress.

The Sunday was designed with a pattern of sunflowers at the bottom hem of the blue dress. The yellow details on the upper part of her dress was simple, yet so delicately hand-sewn together by Anna. Anna smiled at the thought of impressing both Mrs. Bjorgman and Kristoff, while she was getting her into her Sunday dress. Her hair was in her usual braided with her green and yellow bows, while her nature green stockings were neatly hidden underneath her dress. She figured that if she would want to continue to impress the teacher and the son, she would have to wear her Sunday dress.

“Anna,” her sister calls out, just as Anna was finishing up with getting herself ready, “hurry up! I don’t want you to be late to school!”

“Yes Elsa.” Anna answers back while she was making her way on out of her bedroom.

“Anna,” Elsa quirks an eyebrow at her sister, “why are you wearing your Sunday dress?”

Anna lets out with a sigh, as she sat down at the table. “I thought that it would be nice to wear this dress today.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.” Anna had nodded, making herself blush pink.

“Well to me,” Elsa began as she got up from the table, “it looks like you’re trying to impress someone.”

“So?” Anna lets out with a shrug.

“Could it be Mr. Bjorgman in town, Anna?” her older sister had asked, making Anna blush even more. “Anna...”

“Yes.” Anna replies back sheepishly, her head lowered down to her slim shoulders.

“Anna,” her older sister was groaning in disgust, while she was putting on her baby blue bonnet, “you should be getting your education, not chase around some boy outside of school.”

“But he’s not just a boy, Elsa.” Anna counters back at her sister while she was eating her breakfast.

“Oh right,” Elsa had nodded in agreement, just before she had exited the house, “he’s the teacher’s son.”

Anna simply rolled her eyes.

“Now I should be back late tonight.” Elsa continued, making Anna sigh in defeat. “Mrs. Westerguard is going to show me the ropes around the restaurant.”

“Alright.” Anna answers with a smile directly at her older sister. “Have a good day.”

“Same to you sister.” Elsa counters back, after the door was shut.

 _Well that was close._ Anna had thought while she was cleaning up her part on the table. Her heart was pounding at the thought of her sister asking about Kristoff, as she continued on getting herself ready for school. She figured that her pink flushed cheeks were a dead giveaway to her sister, but that didn’t really matter to her. She knew that Elsa was being very protective of her, yet her heart was telling her that she can be independent. _Maybe she will understand._ she thought as she grabbed her school books nearby.

She figured that Kristoff would like to see a woman independent, as she walked on out of the house. Many of the women here in the small town are either married or at least have a beau of some sort. Only a few, including her and her sister, were considered to be independent and not involved with a beau. _Maybe one day I’ll marry him._ Anna had thought while she was putting on her speckled yellow bonnet.

She smiled at the smell of the pine trees and soil. The woods was looking very beautiful in Anna’s eyes, while she was making her way into town. The sky was so crystal clear to the point where Anna could see the birds flying over from one tree to another. She figured that the birds were certainly enjoying their day out. _Lets just hope that it would stay like this._ Anna had thought just as she heard a faint locomotive out in the distance.

The town was bustling with people as she made her way into town. Husbands and fathers were conducting their businesses while the wives and mothers were tending to their young children. _Maybe one day I’ll be a wife and a mother._ she thought, just as she reached Helena’s restaurant. 

_Ugh! I can’t believe that Elsa got the job here!_ Anna had thought just as Helena had appeared with an apron over her dark green dress.

“Why hello Anna,” Helena lets out with her usual sly remarks, “surprise to see you here.”

“I go to school, Helena.” Anna counters back at her enemy.

“Oh right.” Helena smirks, with her fingers at her chin. “I must’ve plum forgot.”

“Right.” Anna shakes her head in disgust.

“Well I’m sure that your sister would want you to go to school,” Helena continues with her usual antics, “unlike her.”

Anna simply rolls her eyes at Helena.

“Maybe she’ll be a cook for the res of her life.” Helena smirks with her hands at her hips. “I bet your father won’t be proud of her for being a cook.”

“Wrong.” Anna snaps at the red head. “My pa would be proud of her. Unlike your pa, my pa never spoiled his children.”

Helena simply raised her nose up at Anna.

“He made sure that we did our due diligence here in town.” Anna casually remarks, just before she had left the restaurant. “Good day, Helena.”

A simple disgusted look from Helena was all that Anna could see as she was making her way to the schoolhouse.

 _Well then._ Anna had thought with her arms filled with her schoolbooks.

She continued on making her way to school, until she saw somebody familiar coming her way. Her heart was pounding as she looked at him from head to boots. She figured that he was wearing something dark blue with his tan pants stained with some soil from the ground. _Maybe he’s got a job now._ she thought with her heart beating faster, as he drew closer.

Shoot!” she whispered while she was trying to find a place to hid.

 _Aha!_ Anna had thought as she quickly made her way to a large green bush in between two buildings. _Finally!_

There she hid right behind the large bush, hoping that he wouldn’t see her. _Maybe he’ll just walk on by._ she thought with her breath getting shorter and shorter. She figured that he would just walk on by, without paying attention to her or anyone else. _Please don’t see me! Please don’t see me! Please don’t see me....._

“Anna!” a voice had whispered behind her ear. “Whatcha doing?”

“Whoa!” Anna lets out with a yelp as she fell out from behind the bush and in front of the young man.

“Anna?” her friend, Louisa, calls out, making Anna blush pink.

“Are you alright, Anna?” the young man had asked, as he helped Anna get back on her feet.

“Ah thank you Kristoff.” Anna answers, feeling all embarassed.

“You’re welcome, Anna.” Kristoffs nods with the tip of his hat. “Ma’am.”

“Sir.” Louisa nods back at Kristoff as her and Anna were making their way past him.

“Well that was close.” Anna lets out with a whisper to Louisa while she was examining her blue dress and shoes.

“You have some feeling for that man.” Louisa whispers back with a nudge.

“What man?” Anna tries to cover up her flushed face.

Louisa points out Kristoff in the crowd. “That man!”

“Oh him.” Anna blushed pink while they were making their way to school. “He’s Mrs. Bjorgman’s son. I met him the other day so.”

“You have feelings for him.” Louisa continues with such urgency in her voice. “I know it.”

“Well...” Anna rolls her eyes playfully at her dear friend as they continued on their own way.

“I knew it!” Louisa smiles, making Anna blush deeply.

“He’s just a friend, that’s all.” Anna brushes her friend off. “Nothing more.”

“Sure.” Louisa counters back as they reached the edge of the school yard.

“I’m curious to see what type of job Kristoff has here in town.” Anna had wondered aloud, making her friend giggle.

“Maybe he’s with the railroad.” her friend adds, making Anna blush at the words.

“Or a lumberman.” Anna continues with a bright smile on her face.

“Well whatever job he has, “ Louisa began, making Anna giggle, “I’m sure that he would make a living to provide for his wife and family.”

“Yep.” Anna had sighed just as the school bell had rang.

 _Maybe one day I’ll marry him._ Anna had thought as she was making her way into the schoolhouse.

Little does she know, that man may be part of her life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, both Anna and Kristoff are getting to know each other.

Mid- Afternoon

It was mid-afternoon when school was let out for meal time. Anna and Louisa were sitting at one of the tree stumps nearby. Anna knew that it was going to be a long day, no thanks to Mrs. Bjorgman giving them problems to work on in class. _Well it’s expected of me to work hard._ Anna had thought as she took a bite out of her red shiny apple. 

“Say Anna,” Louisa began while she was eating her sandwich, “do you think that Mrs. Bjorgman is being a bit too hard on us?”

“Not really.” Anna had answered, making her friend sigh in defeat. “I just think that she would want us to work hard and get a good education.”

“Well I think that she’s been giving us way too much homework.” Louisa adds as she took another bite out of her sandwich. “Now when I become a teacher, I won’t be giving out homework at all.”

“Really?” Anna quirks an eyebrow at her best friend.

“Yep.”

“So how are they going to remember anything that they’ve learned from school?” Anna had asked.

“Easy.” her friend states. “I’ll have them study.”

“Well studying could be the same as doing homework.” Anna adds, while she was eating away at some leftover chicken.

“You’re right.” Louisa had nodded in agreement. “I guess that I shouldn’t be giving too much homework then.”

“Uhuh.” Anna rolls her eyes playfully.

“But I would have to say that math’s very hard to do.” Louisa lets out with a slightly dramatic sigh, causing Anna to giggle.

“Elsa would always tell me to work hard and I’ll do just fine.” Anna continues with a smile on her face.

“Well she is right about one thing.” Louisa adds with a sly grin.

“About what?” Anna asks.

“That you are working way too hard in school.” Louisa answers.

“Well,” Anna began with a proud look on her face, “once I graduate from school, I will go and get my teacher’s certificate. Then I’ll become a teacher.”

“Will you be graduating this school year?” her friend had asked.

“I’m hoping so,” Anna answers just as someone had caught her eye down the main road, “or maybe earlier?”

“What are you talking about Anna?” Louisa had asked with a confused look on her face.

“I don’t know.” Anna had answered with her heart beating a little bit faster.

“Anna,” Louisa quirks an eyebrow at her friend, “are you alright?”

“Never better.” Anna answers just as she got up from the tree stump.

“Well where are you going, Anna?” Louisa asks, making Anna blush.

“To talk to him.” Anna had answered, just before she had left.

Louisa’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Kristoff?”

“Yes.” Anna had answered as she was making her to the main road ahead.

 _I wonder what he’s thinking about?_ Anna had thought with her heart beating faster. Her mind was going crazy on what she should say to him. _Maybe I should greet him with a curtsy._ she thought as she drew near Kristoff. _Or just a smile and a compliment._

But what if he doesn’t like compliments? What if he preferred to see nothing at all? _Well I have to try at least._ she thought just as she approached Kristoff.

“Oh hello Kristoff.” Anna whispers to Kristoff, causing him to be a little bit confused.

“Hi Anna.” Kristoff nods with a tip from his hat.

Anna nervously smiles at him.

“How are you, Anna?” he asks, making Anna blush bright pink.

“I’m doing wonderful.” she answered, making Kristoff smile a bit.

“Good.” Kristoff adds as he made his way past her.

“Say,” Anna began as she followed him not too far behind, “why do you a sandwich in your hands?”

“My ma had packed it in my bag.” he answered gruffly, making Anna sigh a bit.

“I’m assuming by accident?” Anna had asked while they both were making their way to the schoolhouse.

“You could say that.” he answers.

“Well that seems wonderful then.” Anna smiles up at him.

“What are you talking about?” he gave her a confused glance.

“That you would be bringing your ma’s lunc to the schoolhouse,” Anna continues, “that’s all.”

“Well she had accidentally packed it in my lunch.” Kristoff had stated, just as they had reached the edge of the school yard. “So I’m dropping it off at the schoolhouse.”

“Right.” Anna lets out with a sigh. “She seems to be a good teacher here.”

“Well I bet she is.” Kristoff had stated.

“Well you should know that,” Anna began with a confused look up at him, “especially since she’s your ma?”

“I do.” Kristoff had remained serious at his words.

“Well then good.” Anna nods in appreciation as she continued on rolling with her heels. “You know I would like to become a teacher one day.”

“Oh.” Kristoff mouths, becoming slightly amused by Anna.

“Yep.” Anna had nodded with a rather continuous blush on her face. “My ma was a teacher, before I was born.”

“Oh.”

“So education has always been very important in my family.” Anna adds with a hesitant look on her face.

“Oh.” Kristoff adds with a bit of confusion on his face.

“I’m sure that your ma,” Anna continues as she looked away, “told you that education was very important.”

“She did.” Kristoff lets out with a slight nod.

“Were you ever called the ‘teacher’s pet’?” Anna asked with her heart pounding towards him.

“Um yes.” Kristoff replies with a chuckle.

“Oh.” Anna sighs, not knowing what else to say.

“But I still did well in school.” Kristoff continues as he looked down at Anna. “I didn’t let any name-calling bother me in school.”

“Well I’m sure that your ma was proud to have you as a student in class.” Anna had stated proudly.

“Of course she was.” Kristoff simply rolls his eyes.

“And I bet she is still today.” Anna lets out with a faint sigh.

“Eh.” Kristoff shrugs his shoulders.

“Well I’m sure she is.” Anna insisted, making Kristoff roll his eyes again.

 _I know I would be._ Anna had thought with her eyes gazing into his.

“Anna,” Kristoff snaps his fingers in front of her, “are you alright?”

“Oh,” Anna lets out with a small cough, making herself feel really embarrassed, “I’m sorry. I tend to mumble and....” 

“It’s alright.” Kristoff reassures her, making her feel much better. “My ma does that a lot, too.”

“Oh,” Anna giggles with a slight blush, “I guess I’m not the only one then.”

“Yeah it happens to everyone.” Kristoff had joked.

 _But for me to do that to you is embarrassing._ Anna had thought.

“Well I best gives this to my ma then.” Kristoff had stated.

“Oh right.” Anna lets out wit ha gulp. “I guess so.”

“Anna,” Kristoff began as they were making their way to the schoolhouse, “I think that you’ll be a great teacher.”

“How do you know that?” Anna had asked with her heart soaring to the skies.

“I just know.” he answers, making Anna smile. “Now I must drop this off for my ma.”

“Alright Kristoff.” Anna smiles up at him as he entered into the schoolhouse.

 _He sees me as a teacher._ Anna had thought with her heart beating at those repeated words. _A teacher._

She knew that she would be a great teacher, yet she didn’t expect him to say that to her. Her mind was going crazy over the previous conversation that they had together. She figured that he was trying to be supportive of her, yet her heart was telling her something different. _Maybe he’ll be supportive of me no matter what._ she thought as she made her way back to her friend Louisa.

“Louisa!” Anna had called out while she was gathering up her skirts to make a run to her friend.

“Yes.” her friend gave her a confused look.

“He spoke to me.” Anna lets out with a hasty breath.

“I saw.” Louisa smiles, making Anna smile through her flushed cheeks. “What was he like?”

“Well he seemed rather simple, but polite.” Anna had answered.

“Interesting.” Louisa nods, making Anna giggle.a bit.

“Yes.” Anna smiles fondly at her dear friend.

“Speaking of him.” Louisa took a side glance at the schoolhouse. “Looks like he’s coming out of the schoolhouse.”

“Oh really?” Anna keeps an eye on Kristoff coming out of the schoolhouse.

“Yes.” Louisa answers just as Anna was getting up and heading on back to the schoolhouse. “Wait, Anna...”

“Don’t worry, Louisa!” Anna calls back while she was making her way to Kristoff. “I’ll be right back.”

“Anna!” was all that she could hear as she drew near Kristoff.

 _Just don’t worry about me._ Anna had thought as she stopped at the school steps.

“Hi Anna.” Kristoff gave her a confused look. 

“Uh hi Kristoff.” Anna mumbles with her hands behind her back. “How’s your ma doing?”

“My ma was very happy that I gave her sandwich.” Kristoff began, with a small smile on his rough and rugged face.

“That’s good.” Anna smiles back, while she was placing a loose strand behind her ear.

“Yeah.” Kristoff continues as he made his way down the steps of the schoolhouse.

“Where are you going Kristoff?” Anna had asked while he made his way past her.

“To work.” he answers, making Anna smile with her eyes wide as saucers.

“Well where do you work?” Anna asked, causing him to be a bit confused.

“At the railroad.” he replies. “I help with the trains and other machines.”

“Oh I see.” Anna lets out with a nod, just as they both could see Mrs. Westerguard come from afar.

“Well I best get back to work, Anna.” Kristoff says with a tip from his hat. “Good day Anna.”

“Good day, Kristoff.” Anna replies back with a smile.

 _Oh so he works for the railroad then._ she thought while she was watching Kristoff walk away. _No wonder why he’s big and strong._ Her mind was going crazy over the conversation that she had with Kristoff. From her rambling on about being a teacher to him saying some kind words to her. _Maybe he was just being nice._ she thought, just as Mrs. Westerguard had arrived at the schoolhouse. 

“Why hello Anna,” Mrs. Westerguard had nodded as she was trying to see where Anna was looking, “is Mrs. Bjorgman in?”

“She should be.” Anna answers.

“Oh good.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with her curious look. “Now, Anna who were you talking to?”

“Kristoff, Mrs. Westerguard.” Anna had answered with a sigh. “Excuse me.”

“Oh uh sorry dear.” Mrs. Westerguard apologized, moving herself away from Anna. _Now I wonder what he’ll be like for my Helena._ Mrs. Westerguard had thought, with a hand over her heart. She knew that her daughter would be needing a husband within the next year or so. _But first I must give this note to Mrs. Bjorgman._ Mrs. Westerguard thought as she made her way into the schoolhouse. _Then I’ll invite him over for my Helena._

________________________

_Later in the Afternoon Kristoff’s POV_

It was close to the end of the school day, by the time Kristoff had arrived in horse and buggy. _Maybe Ma would want to go to the creek for a bit._ he thought as he parked his buggy nearby the school. He knew that his mother sure wouldn’t mind taking a quick walk through the creek. However, he knew that his ma would insist on heading straight home. _Most likely she’ll be working again by the candlelight._ he thought while he was waiting for his ma outside of the schoolhouse. He figured that his ma has been giving her students more than enough homework to do, no thanks to her talking all about them. From little Benjamin being the troublemaker in class, to her teaching assistant Anna helping her out with school work _. Maybe Anna will be a great teacher then._ Kristoff had thought, just as he saw two women were heading towards his way.

“Oh boy.” he whispered, not knowing what to do. He knew that they had to be mother and daughter, no thanks to them having such similar attributes. He figured that they must be up to something as the mother and daughter pair drew near. From the mother trying to primp up her daughter, to the daughter giving her mother some dirty looks.

 _Well this better be good._ he thought as he got off the buggy.

“Oh good afternoon, Mr. Bjorgman.” the older woman began with her daughter by her side.

“Afternoon ma’am.” Kristoff lets out with a courteous nod.

“My name is Mrs. Westerguard,” the older woman continues with her dramatic flare, “and this is my daughter Helena.”

“Ma’am.” Kristoff nods again.

“Now,” Mrs. Westerguard began with such insistence in her voice, “we both were wondering how you and your mother are liking our town here.”

“The town’s fine, ma’am.” Kristoff had answered while he was adjusting the rein straps on the horse.

“Oh well that sounds good to hear.” Mrs. Westerguard lets out with a small clap from her hands.

“I guess so.” Kristoff shrugs his shoulders.

“My parents own the mercantile here,” Helena adds with a flirtatious smile on her face, “and I own the new restaurant here in town.”

“Interesting.” Kristoff answers with some annoyance under his breath.

“Well I was just wondering,” Helena continues with some flirtatious gestures, “if you would like to join me for supper this Friday night?”

“As much as I would like to join you,” Kristoff answers, feeling the obvious pressure from the mother-daughter duo, “but unfortunately I have to work that night.”

“How about Saturday night?” Helena had asked as she placed her hand on his forearm.

“Sorry Saturday night is when I spend time with my ma.” Kristoff replies feeling somewhat unsure on what to say next.

“Well Mr. Bjorgman,” Mrs. Westerguard continues with such insistence in her voice, “you must have some sort of night off for yourself and others.”

“Now that is true Mrs. Westerguard.” Kristoff had acknowledged the older woman.

“So how about Sunday night?” Helena insists with her obvious flirtatious smile. “You know that I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Alright.” Kristoff lets out with a sigh, making the duo happy as ever.

“So how about 7:00 then?” Mrs. Westerguard had asked with a dramatic flare.

“Sure.” Kristoff answers, not knowing what else to do.

“Great.” Helena smiles, making Kristoff feel a bit uncomfortable. “I’ve been told that I’m a great cook here in town.”

 _Now that I find it hard to believe._ he thought with such amusement in his eyes.

“Oh now dear,” Mrs. Westerguard gives her daughter a side look, “don’t go on and brag about your cooking.”

“Mother.” Helena whispers through her gritted teeth.

“I think what my daughter is trying to say,” Mrs. Westerguard had interrupted her daughter, “is that she would like to know what is your favorite dish?”

“Mother,” Helena eyes Mrs. Westerguard, “I was just getting to that question.”

“Mrs. Westerguard,” Kristoff began as he folded his arms up against his chest, “I kind of knew that she was getting to that question.”

“Oh.” Mrs. Westerguard mouths, making Helena smile even more.

“So what is your favorite dish then?” Helena had asked.

“Cinnamon Chicken.” he answers, much to the pair’s delight.

“Oh did you hear that my dear?” Mrs. Westerguard exclaims, as she pulled her daughter into a side hug. “His favorite is Cinnamon Chicken.”

“Yes Mother.” Helena lets out with a sigh.

“Why Cinnamon Chicken is her specialty.” Mrs. Westerguard smiles up at Kristoff..

“I’m sure it is.” Kristoff nods with a tip of the hat.

“Well will I see you Sunday night, Kristoff?” Helena had asked, just as the school bell had rang.

“Good.” Mrs. Westerguard smiles ever so dramatically as she quickly guided Helena back to the main road. “See you Sunday, Christopher!”

“It’s Kristoff.” Kristoff whispers as he watched the pair walk on off to the restaurant.

 _What an odd pair._ he thought as he watched some fo the school children head on back to their homes. He couldn’t believe that he had been invited for supper at Helena’s restaurant. He knew that he was being set up on a date, no thanks to Helena being flirtatious towards him. _Maybe it’ll be just only one date._ he thought as he made eye contact with Anna in the school yard.

His heart was steadily beating at the thought of Anna, as he got back up on to his buggy. He knew that there was something different about her, yet he couldn’t pin point exactly what it was. He could tell that she was in between being a girl and a woman. Her body frame was still small and petite, yet she was dressing up as a woman. _Maybe she just want to grow up._ he thought with his heart beating a bit faster. _To be a teacher._

He grinned at the thought of their previous conversation. He knew that she was a bit nervous talking to him, but he didn’t mind. He figured that she wanted to get to know him, just like everyone else in town. _But there’s something different about her._ he thought as he watched Anna walk away with a sad look on her face. _Especially right now._

He could tell that Anna’s heart may have been broken, due to Helena speaking to him. _Maybe she had some sort of feelings towards me._ he thought while his ma was making her way to the buggy. He figured that sometimes a heart must be broken; therefore, he felt like he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Kristoff,” his ma’s voice had interrupted his thoughts, “what’s on your mind, son?”

“Nothing.” he answers as he helped his ma get on to the buggy. “It’s just that I’ve got a date with Helena Westerguard, Sunday night.”

“Well that sounds wonderful, Kristoff.” Mrs. Bjorgman had smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah well it’s just a date, Ma.” Kristoff replies back as he flicked the reins.

“Well you better tell me all about it then.” his ma insists, making him groan.

“Ma,” Kristoff continues with a groan, “it’ll only be one date.”

“One date?” Mrs. Bjorgman gave him a confused look.

“Yep.” he answers affirmatively as they were driving their way down the main road. “Besides, I’ve got my eyeson someone else.”

“Um.” Kristoff mumbles under his breath.

“Well who ever it be,” Mrs. Bjorgman began, while they were heading on out of town, “they better treat my son right.”

“Yes Ma.” he nods in agreement as they drove on past a rather sad Anna walking alone. “They better be.”


End file.
